This application represents the competing continuation of an award to the University of Tennessee, The Health Science Center for the training of young investigators in research concerning the role of lipids, lipoproteins, growth factors, and hormones in cardiovascular biology and diseases. The primary objectives of the program are (a) to train young investigators in contemporary scientific methodologies and concepts with which they can address significant questions pertaining to the causes and mechanisms underlying various cardiovascular diseases; (b) to encourage the development of minority and female scientists interested in investigations concerning the role of lipids/lipoproteins, growth factors, and hormones in various cardiovascular diseases; (c) to enhance collaborations between basic and clinical scientists interested in common goals which pertain to cardiovascular diseases; (d) to encourage research in the role of lipids/lipoproteins, growth factors, and hormones in cardiovascular diseases among students and other health professionals at our Institution; and (e) to enhance the education of students, and other young scientists at this Institution and other Institutions in the Mid-South area concerning the importance of cardiovascular research. The preceptors in this program represent Departments of Medicine, Physiology & Biophysics, and Pharmacology and their research impacts upon normal or pathophysiological cardiovascular function as well as the identification of molecular mechanisms of signaling. Because of these commonalties, the preceptors' laboratories have and continue to collaborate with each other. Thus, the trainees stand to learn from ongoing collaborations. Training will be offered at postdoctoral (5 positions) and predoctoral (3 positions) levels. Besides, laboratory experience, the trainees will be exposed to other research activities such as seminars, journal clubs, visiting scientists, clinical conferences, and participation at scientific meetings. It is also our intention to provide postdoctoral trainees some experience in grant writing.